


Зависть

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фабио Каннаваро получил "Золотой мяч" как лучший футболист Европы-2006. Похоже, что Буффон ему завидует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зависть

Я сжимаю в руках драгоценный приз. Возможно, я еще не очень осознал, что случилось, мысли почему-то сконцентрировались на развязавшемся шнурке. Смогу ли я его завязать незаметно для всех? Нет, вряд ли. Добрая сотня фото- и видеокамер нацелена на меня сейчас. давлю из себя необходимые для прессы слова о том, как я счастлив, что горжусь доверием самых главных спортивных авторитетов... ну, не умею я говорить. У меня куда лучше получается запаковывать свои ворота и распаковывать ворота соперников. 

Пытаюсь вспомнить, что в прошлом году говорил Роналдиньо во время своей "тронной речи". Дерьмо, я его и не слушал. Преданно смотрю во все объективы сразу (ни хрена себе, глаза от счастья разъезжаются) и клянусь в любви сборной, клубу и...

И тут все лица в этом зале для меня загораживает мрачное лицо Буффона. Да, он смотрит на меня и словно бы сквозь меня. Губы сжаты в прямую линию - верный признак того, что Джанни злится. Он и не пытается изобразить радость за меня, как, например, Лэмпард. Англичанин фальшиво улыбается, делая вид "не больно и надо было". Лэмпсу не пророчили особых шансов, однако он, видимо, надеялся. Забавно, что на церемонию объявления победителя он с собой привел вовсе не жену, а одноклубника Джона Терри, который в данный момент сжимает Френка руками за плечи. Что бы это значило?..

Но мысли об этом у меня испаряются, когда я вижу, что Буффон поднимается и быстро выходит из зала. Если я сейчас рвану за ним - это будет полнейший скандал. 

Поэтому я миллион лет еще даю интервью, фотографируюсь для таблоидов и жму руки незнакомым людям. А сам думаю только об одном: неужели Джанни просто завидует мне, моему успеху? Неужели этот идиотский "золотой мяч" может встать между нами? Маразм какой-то.

Возможность вырваться предоставляется мне только тогда, когда организаторы приглашают присутствующих на банкет. Журналисты немедленно бегут в банкетный зал, чтобы занять более выгодные места за столом. На хрен забыты и я, и мяч. И я немедленно вылетаю вслед за Буффоном.

Вопреки моим опасениям, он не ушел. Джанни стоит в конце длинного коридора и угрюмо смотрит на меня. Я торопливо иду к нему и застываю: не знаю, что сказать. Одновременно хочется дать ему по морде и броситься на шею. Он нарушает молчание первым, кивая на "Золотой мяч" в моих руках:  
\- Поздравляю, Фабио. Я не сомневался.

Джанни - вратарь, понятное дело, что его шансы были минимальными. И все-таки немало членов жюри проголосовало именно за него.

\- Не с чем, - хрипло говорю я. - Это всего лишь безделушка. Могу поставить в гостиную дверь подпирать.

Он, кажется, вполне искренне удивляется:  
\- Ты что? Сотни футболистов в Европе мечтают об этой "безделушке".

Тогда я не выдерживаю и говорю, глядя ему прямо в глаза:  
\- И ты поэтому так злишься? Что она досталась не тебе?

Он сначала не понимает, потом в его черных глазах загорается огонек. Он громко смеется:  
\- Ты что? Подумал, что... что я тебе завидую?

Мне ничего больше не остается, как кивнуть.

\- Редкостная хрень, - заявляет он. - Я действительно рад за тебя.

\- Но ты ушел! - обвиняю я его.

\- Я ушел, потому что не мог больше видеть, как все пялятся на тебя, - снова мрачнеет он. Но потом его лицо светлеет. - Но все равно, им принадлежит лишь часть тебя. Поскольку твоя задница - только моя!

Я растерянно верчу головой, пытаясь удостовериться, что свидетелей нет, поскольку рука Джанни ложится мне прямо на ягодицу и сжимает ее.  
Нет, похоже все заняты дележом бесплатных бутербродов.

\- Я не могу сейчас уйти, - шепчу я Джанни. - Но сегодня вечером моя задница будет в полнейшем твоем распоряжении.

Судя по улыбке Джанлуиджи, он считает, что ему достался приз куда более драгоценный, чем "Золотой мяч".

26.10.2006


End file.
